Bunny (1998 TV series)
Bunny was the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. She was shown only once in "Twisted Sister". The Powerpuff Girls each have a unique ingredient for her; sugar, spice, and everything nice. Just as each of the other Powerpuff Girls has a signature colour, hers is a light shade of purple. Story In the episode "Twisted Sister," the Girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny so that they could ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. The Girls were too overworked for the day, so they sneak into the lab to create a fourth Powerpuff Girl. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, what the girls considered to be "everything nice"), and Chemical X added "accidentally" along with the beaker containing it. While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), she has a hunch back, a stray tooth, big lips and a raggedy brown ponytail unlike the Powerpuff Girls. She couldn't speak in complete English, so Bubbles gave her the name Bunny (although Buttercup named her Braces at first, much to Blossom's chagrin). Bunny wants to please her creators, but her size and weight don't help. However, despite of her physical and mental abnormality, they let Bunny join them in fighting crime. When they started their usual day of crime-fighting, she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she alone saw and alone confronted two cops taking in two crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good people. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to instability, after defeating the criminals, she explodes, making a flash of light, leaving nothing but a piece of her dress. She May Be In The New PowerPuffGirls We Are Not Sure Appearance: Bunny, unlike the Powerpuff Girls who are short and stubby, She also has messy, brown hair tied in a ponytail by a black rubber band, purple eyes, bright peach skin, and wears a purple dress with a black stripe, white stockings, and black low-heel Mary Jane shoes. Trivia: * Unlike her mothers/creators she doesn't really have a unique ability. * The Professor has never seen Bunny before. * It's possible that the reason she is born deformed is because the girls used artificial ingredients which were the artificial sweetener instead of sugar, twigs and dirt instead of spices, random items that are "nice", and the fake "accident" of putting the Chemical X. * Bunny is similar to Lennie Small from the book Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. * She does Blossom's signature pose at the end of the episode as the narrator declares that she has saved the day once. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuffs Category:Deceased Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Day Savers